


La rapsodia del bohemio

by Kurose_Kurosaki



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurose_Kurosaki/pseuds/Kurose_Kurosaki
Summary: Uryuu Ishida tiene un trabajo a tiempo parcial, no es lo que esperaba pero le da para vivir. Ichigo Kurosaki es un estudiante de artes plásticas en la escuela T... y está decidido a que Uryuu sea su modelo, pero primero debe encontrarlo.





	La rapsodia del bohemio

La música comenzó a sonar, cadenciosa, armoniosa y él comenzo a caminar elegante por el escenario, los acordes llenaban el ambiente mientras el pelinegro avanzaba y se detenía en su lugar, las luces aún apagadas, salvo unas cuantas que había en las paredes y que ayudaban a sus compañeros a no tropezar con las mesas. Este trabajo, aunque muchos dijeran que era pésimo y vulgar dejaba una buena ganancia y era por eso que seguía haciéndolo, eso y por Urahara Kisuke. Las vocales de la canción era lo que le indicaba el momento en que debía comenzar a moverse mientras los reflectores se cernían sobre él, el centro del espectáculo. El número del poledance nunca le había gustado, por lo que se había decantado por otro tipo de baile, uno donde el bailaba en el centro del escenario con movimientos elegantes y suaves, contoneando solo un poco las caderas, eso sí, la ropa era escasa, pero de buen gusto, había sido Yoruichi quien le sugirió usar tacones, al parecer eso había enloquecido a los clientes, y comenzó a mover sus caderas con el ritmo de la música, la voz del vocalista se le metía en los oídos y le calaba en lo profundo de su ser, tanto que casi le excitaba, esa era la parte que le incomodaba un poco, sobre todo por que la ropa no ayudaba en nada a ocultar la incipiente erección.

Y es que Uryuu sabía que tenía cada mirada pendiente de su piel, sus caderas, e incluso de como se le pegaba el cabello a la frente por el sudor, estaba completamente consciente de lo que provocaba en esos hombres y mujeres que acudían a verlo, no sabía muy bien cómo es que había obtenido este inusitado éxito y menos aún se explicaba como había acabado siendo el espectáculo principal en ese pub, pero ¿qué más daba? si este trabajo le garantizaba comida, casa y estudios, se daba por bien servido.

La poquisima ropa que llevaba acabo por deslizarse lejos de su piel, casi al final de la canción movía sus manos como si estuviera acariciándose, subiendo las palmas por sus caderas, pasando por su pecho y llegando a su cabello, que despeino un poco, hacía meses que su semidesnudez ya no le intimidaba. Los últimos acordes sonaron mientras Uryuu se agachaba, tocando con sus manos el suelo y levantando las caderas en clara invitación y la luz que lo iluminaba se apagó, las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar y Uryuu se puso de pie para dirigirse a su camerino. Caminando de vuelta por el escenario y aún en la penumbra, muchas veces alcanzaba a distinguir un poco las siluetas de la mayoría de los presentes, pero justo en ese momento buscaba un punto más alejado; y es que ahí en el fondo estaba otra vez él, lo más llamativo era su cabello de un tono claro, pero que debido a la oscuridad del local no sabía precisar si era rubio o naranja.

No recordaba la primera vez que noto su presencia, pero durante el último par de meses se había vuelto una presencia constante; lo había visto varias veces al fondo, tomando una cerveza en completa soledad. Algo preocupado por su presencia constante, le había contado a Renji sus temores, su compañero y reciente amigo le había dicho (y no, Uryuu no quería sonar muy arrogante) que el muchacho solo iba a verlo bailar a él específicamente, el pelinegro primero pensó en un acosador, pero su amigo lucía muy tranquilo, por lo que dejo de preocuparse tanto, aún así no entendía ¿qué hacía ese chico de cabello claro ahí? ¿En ese antro de compañía? él no lucía en absoluto como alguien de ese tipo de ambiente. Miró de soslayo como el chico no lo perdía de vista, Uryuu suspiró y desapareció de su campo de visión al doblar en el pasillo.

El pelinegro se sento en el bonito taburete que Soifon había llevado para él, se estiro hasta el perchero y tomo una bata, no tenía nada que cubrir pero Yoruichi le había pedido que cuidara su temperatura corporal para no enfermarse, se la coloco en la espalda y comenzo a bajar el cierre de las botas de tacón, Urahara entro a su camerino sin tocar, como un vendaval, como siempre, pero esa vez llevaba un par de bebidas rehidratantes en la mano y un ramo de rosas en la otra, se le veía feliz.

-¡Ey, Uryuu! El espectáculo de hoy también ha sido un éxito rotundo -le habló con alegría mientras se acercaba -Por cierto, cada vez tienes más fans -Urahara estaba contento y le abrió la puerta de su camerino a Renji que traía flores, chocolates, dulces y alguna que otra pieza de joyería de parte de sus admiradores, Ishida suspiro con hartazgo ¡demonios! ¿Cuándo entenderían que él no era la persona en la que debían gastar tanta plata? Si tanto dinero tenían para andar regalándole cosas, que lo utilizaran para llevarle algo a su familia.

-Tire todo -dijo simple y llanamente.

-Pero Uryuu... -Kisuke sabía que Uryuu necesitaba dinero para cubrir sus necesidades y bien podría llevarse al menos la joyería y revenderla y justo cuando iba a acotar algo más, el chico volvió a hablar.

-No los quiero... -Se quedo pensando un segundo y corrigió -No los necesito, solo lléveselo y empeñe las cosas si no quiere tirarlas a la basura -Urahara lo miró; a pesar de todo y de la manera tan madura en que a veces se comportaba, Ishida seguía siendo solo un niño, uno muy terco, decidido y testarudo, pero niño a fin de cuentas y sobre todo su amada estrella. así que lo obedeció, con la mano le indico a Abarai que se llevara lo presentes mientras Ishida continuaba con su cambio de ropa.

El aire de madrugada de finales de otoño le dio de lleno en la cara ¿alguien podría decirle por qué demonios hacía tanto frío? Ni siquiera era diciembre aún. Se acomodó la bufanda y se refugió con más ahínco en su abrigo. Urahara, Abarai y algunos más se había ofrecido a llevarlo o por lo menos acercarlo a su destino pero se había negado, últimamente tenía pocas ganas de estar con la gente, prefería estar a solas con sus pensamientos, pero dado lo tarde y el clima, ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión, así que resignado a su terquedad espero en la acera a que pasara algún taxi. Entonces su mente regreso al chico de cabellos claros, sabía que siempre el lugar estaba atiborrado cuando era su turno, pero por alguna extraña razón solo lo recordaba al muchacho y encima estaba la sensación de que lo había visto antes. Miro su reloj que ya marcaba las tres de la mañana y pensar que aún tenía que llegar a estudiar para el examen, era un hecho que esa noche no dormiría.

Uryuu ya se arrepentía por entero de su decisión.

(...)

Por fin, después de tanta teoría y de que el modelo que iba a presentarse en clase tuviera que cancelar sus horas por asuntos personales que atender, el profesor Zangetsu había conseguido un nuevo chico para modelar, por lo que por fin tendrían las ansiadas clases prácticas. A Ichigo los nombres tan complicados de los músculos, de los huesos y sus ubicaciones ya lo tenían harto y aunque el hecho de que comenzaran con el modelo masculino no le hacía mucha ilusión, estaba decidido a exprimir cuanto se pudiera de esas sesiones. Llegaron al aula, se acomodaron cada uno frente a un caballete, acomodaron los materiales y escucharon las indicaciones del profesor Zangetsu acerca de los trazos que iban a realizar, la composición y las luces. Cuando hubo terminado e hizo pasar al modelo, Kurosaki Ichigo no estaba preparado para lo que vío: un chico de cabello negro como la noche, ojos de un precioso azul, bajo unas largas pestañas, rasgos finos y elegantes, el muchacho se deshizo de la bata que llevaba puesta y dejo ver una hermosa piel blanca contrastando con unos músculos torneados, espalda y cadera de un ancho perfecto, brazos y piernas largas y estilizadas. Era sin duda, la persona más bella que Ichigo había visto en su vida.

Ishida sintió una mirada penetrante y apenas girándose vio a un chico de ojos marrones y cabello naranja que lo observaba fijamente pero no presto mayor atención y tomo asiento para enseguida acomodarse, sabía que estaría sin moverse por lo menos un par de horas.

A ichigo, la mano le tembló ligeramente al intentar la primera línea ¿podría él ser capaz de plasmar semejante belleza en un papel? se dominó a sí mismo y se juró que como se llamaba Kurosaki Ichigo, lo lograría.

Durante un mes, estudiaron al chico, durante ese mes, Ichigo se esforzaba en cada línea que dibujaba y en cada pose en que lo plasmaba, durante un mes quiso acercarse a preguntar su nombre, durante un mes Rukia se burló de su cobardía y durante un mes lo observo, como sí en un segundo esa visión maravillosa se fuera a esfumar.

Zangetsu daba vueltas por toda el aula supervisando a cada estudiante, corrigiendo técnicas, aclarando dudas y despejando inquietudes, pero con Kurosaki todo iba bien, el chico tenía un talento innato y una técnica asombrosa, aunque mirando sus trazos, bosquejos y pinturas notaba que había algo más detrás de todas ellas.

-Eres un idiota y lo sabes ¿verdad? -Rukia le hablo después de haberle dado un sorbo a su bebida. A esa hora la cafetería de la universidad no estaba tan concurrida, por lo que era fácil hablar sin todo el barullo de los estudiantes.

-Cállate.

-La verdad no peca pero incomoda ¿cómo es posible que no le pidieras su número? -el chico se sonrojo -Y no me salgas con excusas baratas, además el "solo lo quiero de modelo" -la pelinegra hizo comillas con los dedos para enfatizar su frase -Que eso te lo crea tu abuela.

-Bueno ¿puedes dejarme en paz? -le gruño Ichigo, luego continuo -¿Por lo menos conseguiste lo que te pedí? -la chica que atendía, les llevo su orden de sándwich y papas, ambos agradecieron y luego Rukia le extendió una tarjeta que Ichigo tomó con un poco de nerviosismo, la miró por ambos lados pero solo tenía escrito un nombre y una dirección, nada más, el de cabello naranja suspiro y miro a su amiga con una sonrisa -Gracias.

-Ya sabes -la chica se encogio de hombros y después le devolvió la sonrisa, pocas veces le había visto una expresión así a su amigo.

El profesor Zangetsu le había dicho a Rukia que quien originalmente iba a ser el modelo (un chico llamado Hiisagi) tuvo algunos problemas, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a un amigo de años, quien le había mandado a un chico que conocía, así que cuando Ichigo llegó a la dirección que indicaba la tarjeta, jamás imagino el tipo de lugar que tenía frente a él. Saco la tarjeta de entre sus libros y reviso la dirección, incluso corroboro con un transeúnte que fuera la calle correcta y seguía sin poder creerlo. Había llegado a un antro de compañía, pero era el único punto de partida que tenía para encontrar el pelinegro.

Se acercó al lugar, lo rodeo y encontró lo que parecía ser la entrada de empleados, tocó el interfon esperando que le hablaran por el, en cambio le abrió un sujeto gigantesco y de gafas.

-¿Si? -se le veía imponente, Ichigo carraspeo, no estaba muy seguro de como empezar, por lo que comenzó preguntando por la persona que aparecía en la tarjeta.

-Emm... busco a Urahara Kisuke.

-Lo siento, si no hay cita, no hay informes -fue la escueta respuesta.

-Pero... -Ichigo comenzó a hablar.

-Nada de peros -y el sujeto le cerró la puerta casi en la cara.

Siempre le habian dicho que preguntar no costaba nada pero sí que era difícil. Se sentó en la acera de enfrente con un deje de decepción, pero eso no lo iba a detener. Miro su reloj, tenía un poco de tiempo ya que debía estar en clases en dos horas. Así que saco su libreta y se dispuso a seguir dibujando al chico de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Su nariz es un poco mas recta -oyó una voz cerca de su oído, Ichigo lanzó una exclamación sorprendida y cerró de golpe su cuaderno, ese hombre casi lo mata del susto; no supo en que momento llego, si hubiese ido con otra intención, ya estaría muerto. El chico se repuso de la impresión y miro al hombre rubio y de cara sonriente aunque sin afeitar que seguía inclinado cerca de él.

-¿Conoces al chico que estaba dibujando? -el hombre rubio asintió, Ichigo se puso de pie -Quisiera que haga de modelo para mí, vengo de la Universidad T de Artes, el profesor Zangetsu me dio esta dirección -explico Kurosaki y le mostro la tarjeta que el hombre tomó.

-Um... -sonrió para si mientras le regresaba el pequeño papel al muchacho -Te diré algo, ahí, abren a las siete pero a quien buscas lo encuentras cerca de la medianoche y por cierto, cierto, creo que se te hace un poco tarde.

Ichigo miro su reloj.

-¡Demonios! ¡Ya debería estar en clases! ¡Gracias por la información, viejo! - Urahara vio como el chico tomaba su mochila del suelo y se iba con apuro, el rubio era alguien que odiaba el aburrimiento pero afortunadamente había encontrado algo interesante, Renji se acerco, había visto todo desde una distancia prudente.

-Veo que ya encontró con que distraerse, señor -Kisuke solo giro el rostro al escuchar a su empleado, quien no se veía muy feliz, sonrió aun más.

-¡Oh vamos Renji! ¿No me digas que ese muchachito no te parece interesante?

-Me parece más interesante lo que vaya a pensar Uryuu -definitivamente Renji no estaba feliz.

-Uryuu también necesita algo de distracción y algo más, yo creo que este muchacho puede serle de ayuda ¿no crees? -Urahara estaba convencido de que Uryuu necesitaba alguien de su edad con quien salir, divertirse y tal vez algo más.

-Supongo que tiene razón, aunque... -pero el pelirrojo no quería aceptar que su jefe tal vez estaba en lo correcto.

-No te preocupes, sé que no le hará daño -hizo una pausa para luego continuar -Así no tendrás que ensuciarte las manos.

Renji miro a Urahara intrigado. Ese hombre era un mar de misterios pero era innegable que Urahara kisuke era alguien en quien se podía confiar ciegamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Woaaa!! Hace años no escribía para Bleach, aunque tampoco es que este fic sea precisamente nuevo lol, de hecho fue escrito en el 2010 (¿2011?), estaba lo que le sigue de horrible, y es que quería editar algo viejo, así que fui a mi cuenta vieja de AY y me percate de que habían volado dos de mis fics, este y un RyuukenxIchigo, al final solo pude recuperar este por que también lo había subido a mi viejo LJ, una vez superada la tristeza inicial, me puse a editarlo y paso de 1400 palabras a poco más de 2400 +avienta confetis+, también quedo más bonito. 
> 
> El RyuukenxIchigo se perdió, pero lo reescribiré en su totalidad.
> 
> Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer.


End file.
